The invention relates to medical boots, and more particularly to a height adjustment device that utilizes a weight-bearing substance, i.e. water, air, gel, foam, fluid, sand, glass beads, Styrofoam balls, plastic, paraffin, rice, wheat or any other mixture or element that gives height and/or cushioning of the lower leg.
The broad purpose of the invention is to help increase blood flow to an individual primarily at bedrest, thereby eliminating capillary closure and impedance of blood flow, and reducing tissue damage (bedsores) at the heel area and the Achilles tendon. It is ideal also for the patient at bedrest who has developed ulcerations of the lower leg (heel, Achilles tendon) from further tissue damage, by suspending various portions of the lower leg and heel while wound care healing is taking place.
Today""s protocol calls for a patient in bed to be repositioned every two hours as a standard of care. To date, no other commercially-available product is known to me that offers a boot configuration, with or without a right angle splint, with a weight-bearing substance and a locking feature that can be adjusted to a number of prescribed exact locations, in a very simplified matter by the caregiver every two hours as recommended.
When using the invention with a splint, the positioning locations are graphically displayed on the splint material. Numerals can be used or other means for indicating increments of measure. I prefer to use a numerical system for ease of operation. A chart will be developed to aid in calculating the distance between the various positions.
A measurement system can be used at the back of the boot, or the inside or outside of the boot on any plane of the boot surface.
This invention includes a slotted area on the rear of the boot, preferably with a heat-fused radius, for visualizing the pressure relief of the lower leg and foot. A mechanical splinting device with a weight-bearing device can be used either internally or externally in a boot-type configuration.
Splinting material, in conjunction with a weight-bearing device can also be used in a horizontal, vertical or any other plane to achieve adjustability.
The splinting material utilizes three locking nubs to hold a snap cap in place. Other stops could also be utilized (i.e. a pin and hole device, a nub and groove device, buttons, Velcro, screws, or any other mechanical force that would meet a counterforce that gives a stationary positioning means).
A weight-bearing substance for relieving pressure to the lower leg and heel can be achieved without a splinting device, with a locking attachment to the weight-bearing device using a material that encircles the foot and/or a portion of the leg, and having a slotted area or a series of holes, which can receive the locking device. The material that encircles the foot or leg portion can be made from foam, lamb""s wool, sheepskin, Kodel or laminated materials. The locking device can be manufactured by other manufacturing means (i.e. die cufting, sewing, wire burning, hot melting, punching, etc.) to create an opening to receive a partial or full locking device that enables a weight-bearing material to be positioned for reducing pressure to the lower leg and foot.
To achieve a locking adjustable weight-bearing device without a splint, the invention utilizes a snap cap with a socket, and a hook and loop material that locks the weight-bearing material to the cap socket, while the hook material engages to the hook compatible boot configuration, and locks it at the desired position (1, 2, or 3).
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.